Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted as prior art by inclusion in this section.
The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has approved plans to speed up the development of the 5th-generation (5G) New Radio (NR) specifications, it thus can be expected that standards-based 5G NR wireless communications services can be launched in the near future. The 3GPP has also agreed that quasi-cyclic low-density parity-check (QC-LDPC) will be used for in 5G NR data channel. However, specifics are how QC-LDPC-based coding and decoding are not yet defined.